Dashing Through The Snow
by Queaky
Summary: Link frowned, knowing full well how ridiculous he looked standing shirtless with laceless boots in the middle of winter and hauling a make-shift sled. His blue eyes slid to the form of Ganondorf and the musician rolled his eyes. Rated for bad language, AU, Zelink, and I would really love lots and lots of reviews. :P


A/N: I know, I know... I should be working on White Tower... I am! But Christmas time has caught up with me! So, that will probably be put on hold for this whole month.

Unless, of course, I suddenly get free time. :-\ Which I doubt... my 21st birthday is coming up so when I do get a chance to do something it will probably be to go party a little. :P

Gods, I've been on this site a long time... hopefully I've improved! lol

Guys, I just really want to thank every single one of you who have read my stories over the years. I REALLY, REALLY appreciate it.

:) Now, this particular one should really be placed in the "Untitled Series" but I came up with a ''clever'' title and I think this is finished enough to post... maybe? lol

I hope ya'll enjoy.

If you celebrate X-mas then have a happy one! If you don't then have a MERRY *Insert Holiday*! :D

Love,

Queaky

* * *

The sad lingering of a melody, emotional and dark, trickled from the warmth of a small library that had once been used as a sun room. The floor was rosewood with mahogany shelves that enveloped every wall except one. Two stained glass windows depicting the bass clef and the treble clef framed a single glass pane that encompassed a scene of winter.

For it was.

Snow and ice covered a vast forest once found to thrive in the lush summer that encompassed Hyrule almost year around.

An electronic note pierced the sorrowful gale of melodies and the music stopped.

A man slid from the piano bench situated in the middle of the music room/library and ran a hand through unbrushed, chin length, light dirty-blonde hair. His skin was tan set on a harsh painting of a twenty-three year old rugged, handsome, but intimidating form. Striking blue eyes and a contagious smile, when it was flashed, finished the portrait of Link Amadeus Hudson.

His lips quirked as he walked, barefoot, into his rustic- but modern- kitchen. The microwave blinked at him though the man made no movement to snatch away the food from inside. His figners rapped, tapped, drummed, and rolled across the wood surface of his countertop and then his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Ah." He sighed out, eyebrows raising, and whipped a pen out from behind a pierced pointed ear. Forearm laid against the cool surface, he scratched down a quick music bar and scribbled notes upon it. Link put his pen back in place and opened the microwave with a glint in his blue eyes.

A plate of leftovers greeted him and it was quickly disposed of then left in the sink. Barefoot, filled, and excited; Link returned to his room to test his idea.

To his amusement, it fit well though he knew he would have to line the transition up better. He transfered the doodle on his arm to the sheet music laying on the top of his shiny, black piano and glanced out the window at a familar sound.

Howling.

More specifically, _a Wolfos. _His Wolfos. A mix in all actuality... between a regular wolf and the larger much more dangerous breed.

A wolf was considered a dangerous pet to have by itself but Link had dealt with both species all of his life... he had the scars to prove it. His was named Shade and had been raised by the man from birth as the mother had died shortly after.

Link walked toward the large window and peered out of it... beyond his ghostly reflection he could see his beloved pet stalking through the pristine white landscape in pursuit of some small animal whose tracks stopped at a tree.

The man knocked on the glass, Shade's head snapping toward the image of his master, and patted his knees. "Come on, boy! Time to come in!"

A bark answered him and, with little hesitance, Shade came bounding around the house in a blur of black and white. The markings on his pet were odd, completely unusual, and this made him famous in the town where Link lived, Ordon. Something about some legend regarding the mainly nocturnal Twili race and a Hero that shifted in a werewolf... or some such thing.

Link paid little heed to legends now that he was grown... though the town was not so sensible as he.

Ordon was nestled far away from the hustle and bustle of the Hylian Capital or Hyrule City. A fact that had drawn the man there after his parents died when he was sixteen. The community was tight knit and felt like a large family... a surrogate family that had taken him in at the age of seventeen.

Link leaned against the doorway, the cold air refreshing against his warm skin, and laughed when Shade appeared with snow clotted all in his fur. "Did you have fun, bud?"

Panting, Shade barked and spun in a quick circle with his tail waging, furiously.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." He stepped out, barefoot still, and scratched his pet behind the ears. "I can't play right-" Ears pricked up, cold ice-blue eyes became alert, and all symbolism of playfulness left. Shade hopped up, released a feral growl, and shot off at a blinding speed. "Now..." The twenty-three year old frowned. His brows furrowed and, within moments, he bellowed with an authority that his wolf never disobeyed. "SHADE! HERE! NOW!"

Yet, the wolfos mix did not return.

Link huffed. "Fuck. Me." He turned around and snatched his green parka from the nearby rack. The beige thermal and blue jeans he wore would not be enough to stave off the cold for long. A pair of combat boots followed and were loosely laced before the twenty-three year old slammed his door to race after his pet. "SHADE!"

Nothing.

Cursing under his breath, Link followed the tracks Shade made in the snow and soon found himself at the edge of the forest behind his house. He owned thirty acres of the vast land himself and knew many more leagues stretched past it. The young man huffed and ignored the odd feeling clawing in his gut... "You're lucky I love you, you dumb mutt!"

As if he was heard, Shade's howl echoed through the woods and snow... _'here.'_ he seemed to say. _'Here, come here! I found something!'_

Link frowned, the echoes were making to hard from him to pin point his pet's location, and cupped his hands about his mouth then howled. Blue eyes closed, he dropped his head back, and listened with pointed ears. "C'mon, c'mon, c'm-" Shade answered. "-Gotcha!" He bolted to the right a break neck speed and grinned like a maniac when he realized the silliness of his situation.

He was outside in freezing cold weather hunting his dog that was hunting something else... howling just like a wolf.

Ignorant of his footing, Link stumbled and hit the ground face first. He spit out the snow from his mouth and glared at the form of Shade in the distance. "Bad day... this is going to be a bad day." The man pushed himself from the icy white and growled, brushing himself off. "Are you happy now, boy? I've run out here to see what crazy squirrel you are after an-"

_"Help."_

Shade's ears pricked up and twitched as his master's blue eyes widen in surprise. The wolf-mix turned and walked over to a large figure laying limp beneath what looked like a cover. Link walked forward and placed a hand on his pet's head. "Good boy." He spoke, giving Shade a scratch. "_Very _good boy." Link placed a hand on what he assumed was the stranger's back. "Hey," His voice was soft and resassuring. "my name is Link. I am here to help." He took hold of what felt like a shoulder and, carefully, turned the person over.

It was a man... who would have stood taller than Link by several inches. He had olive skin and grey hair that tinted red in the light. Wrinkles covered his face, eyes opened to reveal golden orbs, and a hand wrought with age gripped Link's wrist with more strength than the twenty three year old could credit the stranger for. "You!"

"Me?" The blonde haired man frowned. "Let's worry about _you_ for now. We will talk about _me_ later." Link placed a hand behind the man's shoulder and smirked. "Alright, buddy, I'm going to push you up to the sitting position... do you think that will hurt you?"

"No." The stranger replied, eyes closing suddenly, but snapping back open. "I am... tired... weak."

Not answering, Link put his other hand underneath the other shoulder and lifted. The man rose but Link had to help hold him up. "So far so good..." He mumbled, eyes glancing to Shade who sat with a confused look. "Alright," Link hoisted on of the man's arms over his shoulder and cast a sideways smile at the stranger. "Are your legs broken?"

"No." Was the soft reply. "Cold... weak... tired."

"Oh, _hey!_" Link smacked the side of the stranger's face and lifted, grunting beneath the man's weight. "C'mon, man, you can't take a nap yet. We gotta get you somewhere warm... you'll die out here."

The man merely collapsed and went limp.

"Oooor, you could just do _that_." Link frowned, struggling to keep both of them from falling. His eyes met Shade's and Link spoke with the authority that the pet ignored earlier. "Shade. Go. Get. Help."

And off the wolf-mix went.

"Here's to hoping he doesn't find anymore strangers fainting out in the woods... or rabbits. Gods, help us if that damn mutt sees a rabbit." Link leaned the man against a tree and removed his parka. "You need this more than I do." The cold bit into Link's flesh more harshly than he thought it would but he had work to do and he knew he would heat himself up doing it. Removing the six inch pocket knife he always carried in his jacket, Link took hold of a low hanging branch and swung himself onto it. He placed the knife in his mouth and began to climb.

It was not long before strong limbs began to drop from the recesses of the tree onto the ground below. The young man hit the ground and wiped away the small amount of perspiration gathered on his forehead. He gathered the branches together, cut off the twigs, and removed his boot straps then he binded the wood together. "Alright..." He glanced back to the man and waited to see the fog of breath expale from his olive-toned nostrils. "Its only been ten minutes, Link ol' boy, he's fine... he's fine." The twenty-three year old removed his his shirt and began to cut it into strips. "Twelve minutes..." He wanted to be on the move in fifteen... "Thirteen." He whispered, braiding the thermal strips into as sturdy a rope as he could. "Fifteen..." Link twisted about and grabbed the man. "_HEY!_"

Golden eyes shot open wide and the man stared at him with shock. "You... It is you."

"Yeah, yeah." Link smirked. "It's me. Now, c'mon. I'm going to need your help getting you up." After a bit of a struggle, they managed to get the odd man onto the makeshift sled. Link waited until he could ensure the stranger would not fall off and then took hold of his crude rope. "I told you my name..." He looped the cloth over his left shoulder and dug his feet into the ground... and pulled. Link's voice strained as he began to pull. "So, what's yours?"

"G-Ganondorf." The old man stuttered, shivering even wrapped in the old cloak he wore and Link's green parka.

"Your parents named you after one of the legends too, huh?" Link chuckled, barely managing a sigh of relief when the sled finally moved more than a couple inches at a time. "What were you doing out here, Ganon?" He picked up speed and soon was stomping, clumsily, through the snow at a somewhat steady pace.

"I-" Ganondorf shivered and sneezed. "I was released... I am lost..."

"Are you-" Link panted. "Telling me..." He wiped at his brow. "you walked?"

"Aye." Ganon frowned.

"Why didn't you just call a taxi? Or family?"

The man's frown was not seen admist the younger man's attempt to save his life. Ganondorf could barely muster the energy to speak but knew he must if he was to do so. He had to stay awake. "Taxi? I know not what that is... and there are none left..."

Link chuckled. "You must-" And ignored the burning in his muscles and the chill setting into his own bones. "Come from one of those villages... down the road... the ones where... there aren't any technology." Just as he began to wonder how far he had descended into the woods when his abode crested the horizon. "Alright, Ganon, we are almost to my home.. you are going to be fine."

There was no answer.

"_HEY! Buddy, you better not die on me, alright?! I was dragged waayyy out here and have frozen my ass half-off to get you back here safe and sou-_"

A soft cough and a chuckle. "Not dead...yet." A faint reply but it was enough.

Link surged forward but his boot slipped out from beneath him. He face connected with the snow and a thin layer of ice which he felt scrap against his skin in a icy, malicious manner. Link growled, gripped the rope tighter, and hefted himself up just as the sound of Shade's barking found his pointed ears.

A woman approached with a shocked expression. Her long, straight gold hair curtained around her face from beneath her lavender bomber hat which almost hid her bangs. A matching thick, trench coat, jeans, white gloves, white scarf, black knee-high wool lined boots, and a beautiful face that Link wished were not present before him.

"Help." Link growled, glaring at his pet. "I said to get _help_ not my _ex-girlfriend._"

The woman's purple eyes burrowed into his and she smirked. "Given up music to become a lumberjack?"

Link frowned, knowing full well how ridiculous he looked standing shirtless with laceless boots in the middle of winter and hauling a make-shift sled. His blue eyes slid to the form of Ganondorf and the musician rolled his eyes. "Listen, Zelda, I need to get this guy-"

Her hands wrapped around the rope and she tugged. "Yeah, stop yammering. We gotta get him warm now." She whipped out her cellphone and dialed 911. Her voice was soon carrying over the yard as they dragged the strange man all the way to Link's front door. It took both of them but Ganondorf was placed on the couch, a heating blanket was thrown over his shivering form, and a cup of hot apple cider was placed in his hands."Drink that."Her fingers snapped the device shut and she sighed. "They will be here in five minutes." Zelda ripped away her white gloves, her scarf, and hat then threw them onto a nearby end table.

The living the stood in was cozy and colored in earthen tones with a brown stone fireplace raging. A bookcase housed novels of varying genres, a plush evergreen couch cushioned Ganondorf's slumped form, a brown woven rug sat below a table made from a tree trunk, and various other things that looked like they were collected from all around the world.

Link nodded, arms crossed, and shivered. "Thanks for coming."

Zelda shrugged. "Yeah..." A beep sounded and the young woman disappeared but returned shortly with another mug. "Here." She extended the cup with a soft smile. "You need to warm up too, you know."

"Thanks..." He accepted the drink and tipped it toward her before sipping at its steaming contents. "Ganondorf, is there anyone you need us to-" A loud knock resounded. "I thought you said five minutes." Link frowned, walking toward his front door.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest but unwound herself when Shade pressed his head aganist her leg. "I did... It would be impossible for them to be here now."

His blue eyes rolled. "Maybe you heard them wrong." His fingers latched around the handle and went to turn when Ganondorf lurched up from his previously frozen state.

"Do not open the door." The golden eyes burned into cobalt and the men stood locked in the others' gaze.

Zelda smiled and patted the stranger's shoulder while scratching at Shade's head. "It is only the hospital. They are here to help."

Link released the knob and glanced outside. "No lights."

"What do you mean there isn't an-"

The door blasted open, wood pieces shot like bullets everywhere, Link hit the ground with a resounding thud, Shade lept forward with a dark growl in his throat, Zelda screamed, Ganondorf attempted to stand but fell to his knees, and chaos reigned for what felt like an eternity spanned in ten seconds.

Link struggled to stand, spouting curses and groaning in pain, but a hand descended from the darkness and shoved him back to his bottom. "Stand down." The voice said, etheral tones mixed with authority. "You know not what you have housed within your home."

The twenty-three year old laid on the ground, fingers gripping around what was sure to be wooden shrapnel sticking from his chest, and coughed on the smoke that was filling up his house. "Who are you?" He could barely make out the robed figure admist the hazy grey but Link knew it was a man... or that was his best guess.

"Ganondorf." The voice spoke, arms held out with his palms facing the ceiling. A chill colder than any Link had ever felt snaked its way into his bones and remained there. "At such an old age, I was very much surprised when informed of your esca-"

"My imprisonment was served. I have honored-"

"You have no honor."

_"HEY!"_ Zelda's voice cut through the din and her eyes glowed even behind the curtain of grey. She stepped between Ganondorf and the new arrival with a snarl. "Back off." Her foot kicked back and hit the fireplace vent behind her. The fog dispated more quickly than Link expected and soon the stranger was visible.

A silken gold and white robes that were stained from travel across what looked like red sand. The man was dark skinned and long flowing red hair streamed down shoulders though the face was hooded beneath the silk cloth. The hands were definatly masculine and a light emitted from them.

"Who are you?" Link coughed and ignored the blood that landed on his glove.

Ganondorf chuckled. "My son."

"I thought you sai-"

The hooded man growled and waved a hand backwards to where Link lay. A burning sensation overtook the twenty-three year old and he cried out in pain though his screams were silent. "Quiet, child, this is not a matter you should worry yourself with..." Shade lept to his master's aid but was swiped away into a bookcase with a yelp... and did not move.

"Link!" Zelda gasped and her fingers clenched themselves into fists. Her violet eyes shot to where the darkness concealed the stranger's face and glared. "I don't know who you are, what you are, or what you want from any of us but if you don't stop then I will _CRUSH your fucking FACE IN!"_ The stranger's free hand sprung up and attempted to slap her across the face but he was sorely surprised when the women slipped beneath the attack. Her right foot connected with the side of his face with enough force to slam him into the couch. "One more warning, pal, before I-"

"You do not know who you are protecting!" The stranger spat blood out and ripped his hood away to reveal a handsome, almost too handsome, face that was marred by a long, hideous scar stemming from several inches above the center part of his left hairline to his cheekbone. His skin fused together over his left eye and the dark tones of flesh were swirled together in red and white burn marks. A finger pointed at the horrendous scar and his perfect mouth snarled. "A hundred years ago he bestowed me with this!"

Zelda jerked her jacket off, revealing a black tank top and a gun holster, and snarled. "That's _your _problem. Let Link go or else I'll put a nice scar on the _pretty_ side of your face."

Link writhed were he lay. The pain that burned through his body was so horrible that his fingers drew blood from his palms, the veins in his neck popped out, his eyes squeezed shut, he drew himself in the fetal position, and clenched his jaw... the released his first scream. _"MAKE HIM STOOOP!"_

"Let him go." Ganon spoke. His wrinkles looked less harsh as he growing strength was apparent and he wobbled very little as he stood. "Basil."

Basil, so the man was named, smirked and closed the hand holding Link in his prison of pain. The musician released a noise that surpassed pain and merged into death. "Why? What is so important ab-"

Zelda's fist shot out and connected with Basil's jaw but her attack was met with a lip busting strike and fingers gripping her throat like iron. Basil squeezed, brought her face up, head butted her, and threw her backwards towards the fireplace... had Ganondorf not caught her in his arms, she would have burst into flames.

"You have so easily fooled these mortals into believing you are a frail old man." Basil snarled, finally relinquishing his hold on the man screaming behind him. "They do not know whom they harbor. That you would do much worse to them than I have in these two short minutes."

"People can change." Ganon allowed Zelda to slip to the ground and growled, flexing his fingers plauged with arthritis. "How is it that it is come to this? The Hero's mortal enemy protecting him from those sworn to defend him? You are the Sage of Spirit, Basil, but you cannot recognize the reincarnted face of the Hero?"

Basil's brown-gold eyes widen at that. "You lie."

Link's laugh came sudden and the sound of it made Zelda's heart drop... though mainly due to the gurgling he made along with the nosie. "Can you just get out of my house and stop babbling your anti-modern shit? Get a computer, deal with change, this isn't the Medieval times anymore... there are no such things as Heroes. If there were than I-" He coughed, the wooden piece he held in place with his hand pained him as his abs clenched during the action, and spat out blood. His teeth were stained red as he smiled. "I." He glared, blue eyes blazing. "Would not be him."

Basil flew backwards and snatched up the twenty-three year old's hand but was met with a right hooked fist. The Sage stumbled backwards and gapped. "The Hero is usually left handed."

"There's a such thing as being fucking ambidextrous, asshole." Zelda growled, standing shakily to her feet with her hands to her head.

"It does not matter." Ganondorf frowned, eyes glistening sadly as he gazed upon the shirtless form of the reincarnated Hero. "You have killed him... he shall not live another hour."

"_What_?!" Zelda screamed, knees weaking and dropping her to the ground. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Basil gapped, eyes frantic, and ran his hands through his long red locks with a frenzied expression. "No- HE- I-!" The man whipped around and flew at his father. "YOU!"

Ganondorf snatched his son up in mid-air and squeezed him in his arms. "I did none of this."

"It will be blamed on you." Basil laughed with his single maniacal eye and clawed at Ganon's face. "You shall die and it will be blamed on-"

A bright, piercing light exploded from the center of the room and cut off all sound for the briefest of seconds then disappeared in an instant.

A woman stood in its place and she was, clearly, of Zora descent.

Her skin was almost translucent, a pale purple, and hair like blue anemones were crowned by what looked like three red fins situated to resemble a tiara. Her eyes were large, almond shaped and; instead of the solid black color; were the shade of jade. She was dressed in a shimmering, translucent, light pink, mermaid gown with strands of pearls hanging about her gilled neck.

"We have long grieved when this day would pass." The Zora woman spoke with a voice more calming than brooke and as etheral as a breeze. "Basil," Her voice was almost a whisper though the heartbreak in it was felt. "You must come with me... this act, this crime, cannot go unpunished."

"Eathelyn!" Basil gasped, holding his hands up in defense. "This was not intentional."

Her purple painted lips tugged down in a frown and the woman walked, gracefully, past the man's hands and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I am the Sage of Water, dearest. You cannot lie to me..." And with those words echoing through Link's abode, the light reappeared and they were gone.

As was Ganondorf.

The sounds of sirens wailed in the distance as Zelda nearly crawled over to where Link lay.

"Link," She placed a hand to his throat and felt a pulse. "Link, please, answer me!" Tears were already coming to her eyes but she did not care. "Link!"

His eyes drew open, slowly, and his left hand rose up to brush away the blood from her busted lip. "You-"

"Shut up." Zelda frowned, taking his bloody hand and kissing it. "I don't want you spouting out any of that stupid, corny bullshit. You're gonna be fine." Her eyes glanced down at the wood sticking out of his stomache but she forced her violet gaze to return to his eyes. "Absolutely fine."

"Liar." He swallowed and cupped her cheek even as she held his hand. His eyes drifted close but opened, lazily, once more and his voice grew softer. "I've always...man..aged to hurt you...haven't I?"

The tears dripped down, hot, onto Link's bare chest and Zelda tried to keep her calm. "No... please, don't-"

The sirens closed in as he barely managed to keep his blue orbs from closing behind the dark curtains of his eyelids. "How's m-" His eyes fell shut.

"LINK!" Zelda shook him, nerves fried, and heart racing. "Don't you _fucking die on me, you bastard!"_

"Shade..." Link's blue gaze did not meet hers but he spoke none-the-less.

Zelda glanced back and saw the limp form of his beloved pet. "He-He ran."

He smiled, softly, at that. "S-Such...a...coward."

She stroked away the hair sticking to his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I sill love you so you can't die, Link... Because if you-" She choked and felt a sob rise in her chest. "If you die then y-you can't ask m-me to marry you a-"

The sounds of car doors slammed... time slowed down...

"I will never see another sunrise in your eyes." A shuddering breath and Link's body went limp.

Zelda cried out in agony, kissing his face, and begging for him to return. She was thrown aside as paramedics entered the shattered door and loaded the musician onto a stretcher... She went to climb into the ambulance when she remembered her beloved's fallen pet.

She had to see if Shade was okay.

Link would have wanted it.

To her relief, the dog was merely unconcious... so she picked the animal up and loaded him into Link's truck. Numbly, she arrived at the Vet's office and explained a made up story and left the dog in their care before making the fifteen minute drive to the hospital.

The nurses patched her own wounds up and gave her a pillow so that she could be more comfortable as she waited in the white washed Waiting Room.

There she clung to the hope for a sign.

Prayed for him to open his eyes, to live, to breath, to be given another chance.

He went into surgery...

He did not wake...

Shade was picked up by a friend and taken home. The dog would be okay... but would his master?

Link's condition faltered... within the next month.

And as the doctor arrived with a sad look in his eyes... she knew.. she knew before they loaded him up in the ambulance.

" ?"

She could not muster the strength to speak and so she nodded.

"I'm sorry." His hand gripped her shoulders but he could not hold her up as she crashed to the ground.

"No... please, Gods, no..."

The doctor knelt before her and squeezed. "Were what he wanted me to tell you when he woke up."

She snapped. "What do you m-"

"Room 313."

She did not know what happened the night Link nearly died... nor would they find out for a few years more... but she knew then that she did not care.

Link smiled at her as she walked into his room. The sunlight from the morning poured through her golden hair and he found amusement in it. "Did I sunrise? I meant sunset." No more words were spoken after her lips crashed into his.

"Marry me." Zelda whispered, forehead against his.

"No." Link stroked her cheek and kissed her, again. "Not until we find out what went on... but when we do... yes. I'll marry you."

Dashing through the snow, Shade tackled his master and assulated the musician with more kisses than even Zelda did. The trio entered Link's abode with high spirits and with more happiness than they had left.

The house has been fixed, of course, though Link found it amusing that Zelda's things were moved back in.

Shade curled up in front of the fireplace after calming down from his excitment, Link and Zelda cradled each other on the couch..., and somewhere a fell wind blew... but they did not fell it in that moment.

For two golden eyes watched over them... ensuring that they keep their deserved happiness for as long as possible.


End file.
